Kratos (Multiverse saga)
Kratos is a playable in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Kratos is a character from the series of games, God Of War, created by Sony. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Combatants Pack. History An Oracle presaged the fall of Olympus does not cause it revenge of the Titans, imprisoned after the great war, but a strong warrior with a thirst for revenge. The Olympian gods Zeus and Ares believed that this warrior would be Deimos, brother of Kratos, due to his strange birth mark. Ares, as a result, disrupts the formation of Deimos and Kratos during his childhood in Sparta (under the gaze of Athena) and kidnaps Deimos. Kratos tries to stop Ares, but the Olympic God separates it from a blow and leaves him a scar (on the right eye). Deimos, dragged to the domains of death, is imprisoned and tortured for many years by Thanatos, the God of death. Kratos, who believed dead Deimos, is marked with a red tattoo (identical to the birth of his brother mark) in his honor. Over time, Kratos manages to become the youngest captain of the army of Sparta, but shows a great thirst for power while the only people capable and brave enough to contain his anger were his wife and his daughter. In certain cosacion Kratos and his Army fought against a legion of barbarians from the North. However these enemies was more than what Kratos could handle and soon it seemed that it would be his final. To total defeat at the hands of a horde of barbarians, enlists the help of Ares and this gives the blades of chaos, which manages to destroy his enemies, but in return, it would compromise of by life to be his servant. Without thinking, follow the God of war and ends with the lives of hundreds of people on their behalf. After being deceived by Ares to murder his wife Lysandra and his daughter Calliope on a temple dedicated to Athena, kill cravings disappear and waiver to continue in the service of the God of war, feeling deeply repented for the murder he has committed. While the temple Burns, the village Oracle Kratos curses and condemns him to bear "the mark of his terrible act"; the ashes of his family. Ashes back skin of Kratos of white chalk, so it earns the title of "Ghost of Sparta". After many kratos events between that which tamporalmente to become the God of war, kratos swears it revenge to zeus and the other gods. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Deadly Latch: Kratos lashes out with the chains of whatever weapon he's using, with each weapon having a different affect. * Blades of Exile: Stabs the opponent in the chest and pulls them in close to Kratos, letting him stab them a couple mores times before tossing them away. * Nemean Cestus: Pulls the opponent in for a haymaker capable of bouncing them off walls. * Claws of Hades: Rips out part of the opponent's soul, damaging them and healing Kratos. * Tarturus Rage: Kratos equips the Blades of Exile and lashes out with them a couple times before slamming into the ground, sending a fiery shockwave at the opponent. * Nemean Roar: Kratos equips the Nemean Cestus before punching the ground sending out a short-ranged shockwave that damages and stuns foes. * Tormenting Lash: Kratos equips the Claws of Hades and makes them spiral around him, damaging foes who get close. Grab Unending Sorrow: Kratos plunges the claws into his opponent's back before flinging them into the air, jumping after them, and slamming them back into the ground. Ultimate Attack God Of War: ''' Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: Kratos lands onscreen and draws the Blades of Exile, a scowl on his face. Exit: Kratos grabs the opponent by the head and slams them into the ground before raising his blades in preparation to finish them. 'Taunt: ' Alternade Costumers Kratos_2.png|primary War_God_Armor.jpg|War God armor Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes